


論取笑另一半身材的嚴重性 ( Brett x Eddy ) ( R-18)

by gg0v0



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0
Summary: 喜歡愛撩又作死的Eddy ( 超可愛啦





	論取笑另一半身材的嚴重性 ( Brett x Eddy ) ( R-18)

Brett x Eddy  
(台灣行的腦洞XDDDD)

\-----------------------

輾轉了大半個月，Brett和Eddy終於回到了他們位於澳洲，乾燥炎熱的家。

Eddy拿印有two set logo 的馬克杯裝了些開水，走到Brett身側坐下來，Brett此時正以最放鬆的姿勢陷在沙發內，翹著腿用筆電整理這次台灣行的照片。

「我們這次合照真的是太少了。」Brett一邊滑著觸控板切換照片，一邊控訴Eddy。

「Emmm..hey 不過你不是喝了很多的珍珠奶茶，還吃了好幾家不錯的火鍋嗎？」想起後面幾天Brett賭氣似的洗ig限動，Eddy頓覺哭笑不得，明明說好一週兩杯的，因為自己忙著張羅日本行的行李沒回對方訊息，Brett就買了一大堆珍珠奶茶和垃圾食物，還特地發了好幾次限動刷Eddy的信息通知。

「而且，吃這麼多澱粉和高湯，Brett你是不是長肉了啊～～～www」Eddy突然玩心大起，將馬克杯放到茶几上，伸出右手往Brett的肚子戳。

「嘖！」Brett沒想到對方來這麼一齣，他用右手抓住Eddy手腕，將筆電慢慢放回茶几。

「Brett?」腿上礙事的玩意兒不見了，Brett使力拉過Eddy的手，右手搭上對方的腰，一個用力將Eddy整個人往自己身上拉。猝不及防的Eddy變成整個人趴在Brett的身上，小腹貼著Brett的肚子，隨著彼此的呼吸上下起伏。

「You’re right. 也許我們該來運動了。」Eddy顯然還沒明白過來為什麼是‘我們’，他頂著傻臉與驟然靠近的Brett對看，餘光裡Brett的雙手消失在視線內，接著輕重不一的觸感爬上腰際與屁股，驚得他不小心擠出了句髒話。

「S**t 好癢，Brett你幹嘛啦！」臉頰被對方伸過來的手指蹭了蹭，Eddy有點惱羞的把臉撇開，卻被捏住下巴拉回來，Brett粉色的唇貼過來，給了Eddy一個帶有聲音的kiss。

Brett的嘴唇還是很保濕欸...到底怎麼做才能像他不乾燥破皮啊......「嘶！Brett！」Eddy還在因為剛剛的吻神遊天際，Brett已經俐落的將左手沿著Eddy運動褲的邊緣滑進敏感地帶。看著自己的小臂被Eddy曾在視頻上曝光的紅色內褲給包裹住，Brett冒出了微微的施虐欲，他圈起對方的軟肉快速捋動了兩下，在對方受刺激想退開時，將其整個握住，並用帶有硬繭的指尖惡意的磨蹭那個小孔，他成功的奏出了Eddy卡在喉頭中的抖音。Eddy眨著變濕潤的眼睛，視線在Brett沒什麼表情變化的臉上掃來掃去，不知所措的腦袋糊成一坨。

真可愛。Brett最終還是放過了僵硬的Eddy，他攬過對方的頸子，用手掌將對方的頭按在自己肩膀，把Eddy從被自己注視的羞恥感中解救出來。但是Brett使壞的左手仍然在靈活的切換著把位，他的指法落在Eddy所有碰不得的地方，像在運弓，Brett隨心所欲的操控上下弓般，主宰了Eddy每一個或短促或尖銳的喘息。

「...Brett......」而Eddy也確實有點經受不住了，畢竟抵達台灣之後兩人一直是分開行動，好一陣子沒有這麼親密了。他的腰椎以下已經分不清是酸多一些還是麻多一些，他無法阻止自己反射性的想往Brett手裡撞。

「Brett..」Brett聽著耳邊Eddy的鼻音，他轉頭咬了Eddy的耳朵一下，伸出舌頭滑過對方耳殼，他感受到對方抽了一下，隨即是溫熱和濕滑。

「......Hmm..」Brett低低的笑了出來，他發現Eddy報復似的啃了自己的脖子一口，並且拒絕與自己說話。明明整個人還軟軟的癱在自己身上。

「Brett你這混蛋..！」Eddy似乎稍微緩過呼吸了，他拿起拳頭輕垂了一下Brett的胸膛以示抗議，隨即又像是突然想到什麼點子，他抬起頭來望向Brett，對著Brett掛著一號表情的臉露出一陣壞笑。

「...Eddy...」跨坐在Brett身上的人撐起了身體，故意用臀部亂蹭Brett的褲襠中央，因為穿棉質運動褲的關係，彈性的布料會隨著Eddy往下坐，而被Brett的鼓起擠進股縫裡。

「......」Eddy滿意的看見Brett產生了表情變化，對方微微下垂的眼睛隨著挑高的眉毛而張大，Eddy得寸進尺的用手掌在Brett胸前亂摸，還趁機捏了對方的兩點凸起。

「哈哈哈，你果然也不是真的那麼游刃有餘嘛Brett～～」感覺到對方呼吸變深了，Eddy愉悅的笑了起來，彷彿一雪剛才被掌控的恥辱。

「Eddy。」Brett動了動尚粘膩的左手，眼前的傻蛋居然在自己的要害還落在別人手中的時候胡亂挑釁一通。

Brett索性將滑溜的液體沿著縫隙往後塗，他按了幾下緊束的環狀肌肉，Eddy只覺得一陣麻癢。

「呃...噢！Brett！」他們並不是私生活糜爛的類型，屋內隨時隨地丟滿情愛用品，但是這不妨礙Brett在其鍾愛的幾個辦事地點窩藏私貨。他摸出一小包jelly，拆開擠到手上，讓剛剛被推拒的指腹長驅直入。

「...Brett.....please.....」Brett今天太壞了！Eddy被按趴上茶几，且被對方拉長的前戲整得出了一層薄汗，Brett還用飽滿的頭部來回擠壓進臀縫裡。嗯，這次沒有褲子的阻礙了。視覺的衝擊感讓Brett十分滿意，他又摸上對方的大腿後側，享受了一下因為怕打翻馬克杯的水，而不敢用力掙扎的Eddy的抖動。

「Eddy。你真可愛。」You are MINE.

彼此的吐息和呢喃雜糅在一起，比身體還要相近的是心，細密的緊貼讓他們感知對方急增的脈搏和呼吸。

太想念了。

Eddy抱起來仍舊骨感，看來日本行並沒有為他添上多少肉。

「...Brett..」沙啞的聲音跑出來了，Eddy渙散的眼神只能黏在Brett的筆電上，螢幕裡是自己在日本時，放進限動前傳給Brett的拉麵照片。可現在畫面快被Brett給撞碎了，Eddy的眼中，只剩下中間那顆溏心蛋還維持著最開始的圓潤。

「嗚.....」肩膀被Brett咬了一口，Eddy虛軟的貼在茶几上，臉頰邊都是自己呼出的霧氣，瀏海的尾端凌亂的黏在額頭和鬢角。他盡可能的調整吸吐氣的頻率，但是從下腹摸上來胸前的手，顯示著Brett並沒有想要畫上全休止符的意思，這分明是個重複曲目。

「Eddy～～」又來了，Brett帶上了狀似撒嬌的鼻音輕喚著Eddy，讓Eddy怎麼樣也氣惱不起來。

「..Well...」Brett嘴上示弱的同時，該佔的便宜還是沒少佔，Eddy已經沒有力氣說更多完整句子了，他夾了一下酸脹的後側，感受到Brett彈動了一下，就權當是默許了。

眼前的景象又開始緩緩晃動，在被拉回情慾漩渦前，Eddy想，他暫時不想再吃拉麵了。還有日本行也是。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡愛撩又作死的Eddy ( 超可愛啦


End file.
